


【POT-TF】都是铃铛惹的祸

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 点梗：兽耳兽尾加小铃铛play，日常OOC，黑猫男友paro（我懒，直接套用设定了……
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 9





	【POT-TF】都是铃铛惹的祸

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗：兽耳兽尾加小铃铛play，日常OOC，黑猫男友paro（我懒，直接套用设定了……

“谢谢，这是您的铃铛。”  
手冢接过铃铛，拿在手上细细查看。柔软的浅棕色皮料上挂着一颗锃亮的铃铛，轻轻摇动就会发出清脆好听的声音。一同出来的女同事瞧见手冢买下的铃铛，惊讶地说：“好可爱的铃铛，没想到手冢君也喜欢这样的小东西。”  
手冢面不改色地收起铃铛：“买给我家的猫。”  
“哎呀，早听说手冢君家中有一只很可爱的小猫呢。”女同事若有所指地看着手冢，“不知道我有没有机会能去看看小猫呢。”  
女同事话中说的是猫，身体倒是诚实地一个劲往手冢身上靠。手冢不动声色地躲开，说：“我家猫怕生。”  
无视女同事一脸失望的表情，手冢转身就走。在一旁目睹全过程的同事A坏笑着走在手冢身边，说：“手冢君，真的很冷淡呢。”  
同事A和手冢是同期，初初进入公司时曾经是搭档。在这家公司里，算是仅有的几个能和手冢开开玩笑说上几句闲话的人。  
“说什么‘我家猫怕生’，可真是睁眼说瞎话。”手冢家的买他见过，是一只很漂亮的小猫，浅棕色的皮毛油光亮滑，一看就知道是被主人精心饲养起来的。而这只小猫，也是同事见过的最不怕生的猫了。别人家的猫，见到陌生人都是躲起来的。手冢家这只，见到陌生人就一个劲地往手冢身上爬，生怕别人抢走它的主人似的。  
手冢瞥了同事一眼，却没有反驳同事的话。他摸了摸口袋中的铃铛，说：“今天我要先回去了。”  
“诶，不是说好了一起去喝酒的吗？”  
“我没有答应。”手冢先走一步，朝同事挥挥手，“明天再联系。”  
眼看着手冢坐上了车，同事没好气地说：“真是个猫奴，活该单身。”  
同事的这些小抱怨手冢一概没有听到，现在他的重点也不在这里。他拿出铃铛，轻轻摇了摇，听到铃铛发出清脆的声音，才满意地将铃铛放在副驾驶位上，开车回家。  
他家确实有一只猫，这不是秘密。  
可他家有一只猫，这又是一个秘密。  
这个世界上存在着一种猫科人类，占世界人口的0.0001%，大部分是普通的家猫或野猫。因为稀少，所以猫科人类都隐姓埋名地在世界各地生活着。如果不是刚好遇上了，手冢想，自己也不会相信这个世界上竟然还有这样的人种。  
旁人到他家，看到的不过是一只普通的家猫。只有他，才能看到这只家猫的另一个面貌。  
手冢到了家，轻声开了门。他看了眼，发现屋子安静得很。他脱了鞋，赤着脚轻轻进了屋，发现他的猫正在窗旁的地毯上好眠。  
浅棕色的猫儿卷成一团，窝在地毯上。向来机敏的小猫，此刻居然睡得昏天暗地，连有人接近自己都不知道。不过这倒是称了手冢的心。手冢拿出了铃铛，打算给猫儿系上。哪知他家猫这么灵敏，一听到铃铛的声音，就睁开了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着手冢手上的东西。  
猫儿的眼眸湛蓝湛蓝的，对上就觉得置身于一片海洋中。手冢知道自己不可能在这时让猫儿戴上这个铃铛，便转而揉了揉猫儿的小脑袋。  
手冢看着手掌下眯着眼享受的小猫，微微勾起嘴角，低声说：“还想赖到什么时候？”  
猫儿似乎是听懂了，昂起头用鼻子碰了碰手冢的掌心，顺带舔了一下。手冢会意地收起手，起来后退两步，给猫儿让出位置。  
就见原本匍匐在地毯上的猫儿，体型从一只普通的家猫，缓缓幻化成为一个正常成年男子。男子赤裸着跪趴在地毯上，抬起头，对上手冢深邃的眼眸。  
手冢跪下身，将男子牢牢地抱在怀中：“欢迎回来，不二。”  
“回来什么呀，我又没有离开，一直都在这。”不二蹭了蹭手冢的衣裳，然后试图推开手冢，“先放开，我还没穿衣服。”  
“不用穿了，就这样。”  
不二脑门顿时爬上两个疙瘩：“手冢国光，你从哪学坏的？你家里教的礼义廉耻呢？”  
“这是我家。”手冢义正言辞，“在外保持礼仪，在家应该放松。”  
不二不想理会同居人的歪理，却又舍不得就这么离开这个人的怀抱。前段时间手冢因公出差，一走就是半个月。即便不二也有自己的工作，可是半个月没见到人，只靠着电话和偶尔的视频实在是难平相思。更别说两人正处于热恋期，这会儿碰上，直接就要干柴烈火了。  
他们两人相识许久，一直对对方怀着些不可言说的情愫。不二是猫科人类这件事，没几个人知道。却没想到，某一天自己以猫的形态故意跑到手冢面前捉弄他时，竟被手冢一眼识穿。面对不二猫惊诧的目光，手冢淡定地抱起小猫，对他说：“喜欢的人在面前，不论他是什么形态都能认出来。”  
自作孽不可活。被正常人类识破了真实身份，为了不让对方泄露半点信息，不二只好委屈自己，陪在了这个男人的身边。  
手冢其实也不好受，虽然自己现在还是一派光鲜的行头，衣着整齐，可他温香细腻在怀，要不是有引以为傲的自制力，还真把持不住。偏生他圈养的这只猫调皮得很，这会儿明知自己一片赤裸，却还在手冢怀中翻滚扭动，就差没把手冢压倒在地上。  
两人坐在落地窗前，当时为了满足不二，手冢将原本放置在窗前的家具统统移开，换上了一块柔软的大地毯和几个靠枕，说是让不二有个舒服的地方撒欢睡觉。只有不二知道手冢的心思，这么大的一个地方放这么大的一块地毯，他们还住在高层，四处就没有比他们这幢公寓更高的楼了。要说手冢没有点那方面的心思，他可怎么也不信。  
不过此时此刻，不二也不像将自己送入狼口。敏锐地察觉到手冢身体温度的提高，他赶紧保持不动，以免引火上身。他开口，转移话题：“刚刚是要给我什么东西吗？”  
手冢拿出铃铛，在不二眼前扬了扬。  
“铃铛？”不二皱了皱眉。  
“送给我家小猫的。”手冢将鬓间的头发勾到耳后，“绑上我看看。”  
不二完全不想理他。

不过结局从来都不会按照不二的意思走。  
手冢取来一面镜子，放在桌上。镜子不大，不过距离两人有些距离，可以看到半个身子。他从背后抱着不二，一手抚上不二的脖子，轻轻拨弄起那颗被系上不二脖子的铃铛。手指挑拨间，铃铛发出清灵的声音。手冢咬了一下不二的耳垂，问：“喜欢吗？”  
不二别开脸，倔强地表示：“不喜欢。”  
为什么自己就是拗不过手冢的意思，让他系上了这颗铃铛？而且自己现在这个状况，要是还穿着衣服也就算了，偏偏现在自己还不着寸缕。如今站在镜子前，身上唯一的装饰就只有脖子上的那一颗铃铛，平白给添了不少旖旎的气息。  
“是吗？”手冢的手缓缓垂下，状似漫不经心一般拂过不二的乳尖，惹得不二身体颤了一下，“那就解下来吧。”  
眼看手冢就要把这颗铃铛取下拿走，不二一急，连忙按住手冢的手：“谁说我不要的？”  
“你说不喜欢。”手冢正色道。  
“但我没说不要。”  
看着恋人强词夺理，手冢·顺毛捋能手·切开黑·国光不急不缓地让不二松开手，没急着去解那颗小铃铛。他抱着不二，双手肆意地在不二赤裸的身体上四处游移。手冢的目光落在镜子中不二光洁的身体，眼眸幽深：“我明白了。”  
不二听着话懵了懵：“你明白了什么？”  
手冢一只手放开了不二，转而拉开了自己的领带。他把领带从衣领上扯下来，忽而抓住不二的手，将两手背在后头，用领带绑了起来。  
不二一惊：“手冢，你要做什么。”  
“给铃铛换个位置。”  
换个位置你绑我手做什么？不二完全没看懂手冢的打算。两手被牢牢绑上后，手冢继而解开了铃铛。下一秒，不二总算知道手冢在打什么算盘了。  
不二吓得脸色大变：“手冢，不要这样！”  
手冢没有理会不二的拒绝，而是坚定地握住不二的肉棒，以适中的力气搓揉起来。不二发出“唔”的一声，双手被绑，要害又被人抓住，他只能昂着头靠在手冢身上保持平衡。手冢的掌心带着茧子，脆弱敏感的肉棒在手冢的掌下渐渐站起来，连带着把不二身体内的情欲也调动起来。不二缓缓喘着气，强忍着脱口而出的呻吟，靠着手冢无助地扭动着身体。  
“不要……手冢。”  
口中虽说着拒绝的话语，可身体却忍不住往手冢手下送。手冢轻笑一声，在不二即将高潮时松开手。他侧过头亲了亲不二的脸颊，说：“看着我的手，不二。”  
不二知道手冢的意图，拼命摇着头。手冢不强迫他，反正他看不看，也改变不了马上就要发生的事情。  
手冢取出铃铛，将皮带一圈一圈地缠绕在不二的肉棒根部。他固定好，让铃铛稳稳地立在肉棒根部中央。完成以后，他轻轻弹了一下不二硬挺的肉棒，随即听到一阵悦耳的铃声。  
不二如何能不懂手冢的想法？和手冢在一起这么久，什么事情都做过了，就连手冢在床上的那点劣根性，不二也一清二楚。这一次可真的是自掘坟墓，谁让自己开头硬起说了不喜欢，后面又舍不得让手冢拿走铃铛。结果，这东西真的用在了这难以启齿的地方。  
如今，他被手冢唤起了身体的欲望。经过半个月的分别，见了面本就有缠绵的想法。自己不就是想到了这个，才会变成猫在家里等着手冢回来吗？  
手冢的动作让不二惊呼一声，被束缚的欲望结结实实地阻挡了自己射精的冲动。肉棒被手冢弹了一下，因着惯性抖着，连带着铃铛也响个不停。一听到这个铃声，不二就羞得不知如何是好。  
手冢两手已经搓揉起不二的乳头，这是不二敏感的地方。硬起的小红点被手冢捻在指尖，揉捏着，摁入乳晕又捏挤着摩擦顶端。双手被缚在背后，只能被动地挺起胸膛承受手冢玩弄一般的爱抚。不二眯着眼转过头，正好碰到了手冢的唇角。  
“手，嗯……手冢。”不二轻声唤道。  
手冢听着，便也稍稍侧过头，吻住了不二的嘴唇。  
不二喜欢接吻，与变成猫以后喜欢被自己抚摸脑袋一样，都是让他觉得万分舒服的事情。手冢的吻一向温柔，不狂暴，不掠夺，温柔地用舌头抚遍他的口腔，再卷着他的舌头缠绵。  
手冢仔细地吻着他，手上的动作却没停。如果不二低头看一眼，也许就会看到已经被蹂躏地红肿的乳头，像两颗樱桃一样点在自己的胸膛上。  
这样的姿势接吻让不二觉得呼吸不顺，氧气似乎都顺着缠绵的舌头被手冢卷走。不二觉得有些缺氧，本能地开始推拒起手冢的吻。手冢用力地又亲了不二一下，才放开了快要窒息的不二。  
“呼……”不二大口地吸着气，太过得意忘形就容易失了分寸。方才被压制下去的高潮的感觉，此刻被手冢的动作和亲吻又带动起来。肉棒一抖一抖，铃铛也随之铃铃直响。每当听到铃声，不二的脸就红上一层。眼前的镜子，忠诚地将他现在的形象映照出来，更是让他不敢直视。  
手冢此时已经对不二的乳头失了兴趣，他一手下滑，避开兴奋着抖动的肉棒，滑到不二的大腿上，抚摸起上面细腻的皮肤。另一手已经绕到了身后，掌握住不二的臀丘。  
手掌搓揉着紧实的臀部，手指间或陷入臀缝中，若有若无地按压着隐藏在其中的后穴。  
不二浅浅地呻吟起来，被绑在后头的双手摩擦起手冢的下腹。那一处早已隆起，变得高热。尽管他的手不方便，但依然可以抚慰手冢仍然被禁锢在布料中的欲望。  
“想要了吗？”手冢低头亲吻不二的肩膀。他的两根手指已经滑入了不二的后穴，逼着不二弯下了腰，分开了双腿。手指长驱直入，无视内壁追逐着吸吮挤压，直直冲向他们的目的地，对着深处某一点用力按了下去。  
不二惊叫出声，膝盖一软险些没站稳。手冢眼疾手快地抱着他，两根在他体内肆虐的手指却没有丝毫的怜惜。  
不二摇着头：“不要，手冢……解开我。”  
手冢充耳不闻：“半个多月没做了，要好好扩张才行。”  
手指模拟着性器，在肉穴内快速抽插起来。两根手指在里头抠挖着又分开，一面刺激不二一面扩张穴道。不二早已没法站立，他缓缓跪在地毯上，以头点地，臀部高高翘起。肉棒一抽一抽的，似乎马上就要爆发出来。  
手冢没舍得折腾不二，他解开了不二的双手，放了他自由。不过，捆绑在不二肉棒上的铃铛他没打算解开。本来铃铛也不过是松松地缠在那上面，没有半点束缚的意思。倒是不二心里惦记着，无意识间压下了自己的欲望。  
手冢拉起了不二，让他坐在自己身上。扩张着后穴的手指依然如旧，另一只手握住不二的肉棒，力道均衡地撸动着，手指刺激着顶端，引导不二发泄出来。  
不二呜咽着呻吟，欲望全被手冢掌握其中，只能随着手冢的动作流动。体内的手指忽然狠戳某一点，闪电一般的快感几乎麻痹了不二的脊柱，让不二尖叫着射了出来。  
脑袋一瞬间变得空白，不二没有办法进行任何的思考，甚至在不知不觉中，耳朵和尾巴都冒了出来。手冢笑着轻咬了一下不二毛茸茸的耳朵，在他耳边呼气：“有这么舒服吗？”  
不二撇过头，赌气不想理他。  
这也是手冢在床上特别爱干的一件事，总喜欢把不二玩弄得神志不清，压抑不住形态，让耳朵和尾巴冒出来。不过不二也羞于承认，在床上时，只要手冢抚弄他的尾巴和耳朵，会让他觉得特别舒服与爽快。  
手冢让不二靠着自己休息片刻，手上还是搓揉着不二的肉棒，帮他延长高潮。喘了好一阵子，不二总算清醒过来。他转过身，一手按住手冢的下档，抬起头来便与手冢接吻。他解开手冢的裤子，从布料中掏出手冢的性器，握在手里轻轻撸动。  
“不二……”手冢舒了一口气。  
不二结束了这个吻，看着手下这个逐渐胀大的肉根，忽而俯下身，张嘴含住了手冢的性器。  
“不二……？”手冢想拉起他，却被不二拒绝。不二张大嘴巴，努力地含进更多。浓烈的雄性气息扑面而来，熏得不二有些难过，又忍不住沉醉其中。  
平日手冢没少给不二做这事，可他却很少让不二为自己服务。不二其实不抗拒，只要对象是手冢，让他做什么都可以。偶尔一两次为手冢服务，也不过是当成少有的情趣而已。  
他努力含进去更多，粗大的性器几乎占据了他口腔所有位置。他努力活动舌头，沿着柱身舔吮吞吐，偶尔用舌尖顶弄顶端的小孔。头上是手冢愈加浓重的呼吸声，口中的性器几乎胀大到极点。正当他打算让手冢想发泄一次，没想到竟是被手冢强硬地拉了起来。  
“别舔了，不二。”手冢将他抱入怀中，让他双腿分开坐在自己腿上，“不进去，我就出不来。”  
身下的小穴早就扩张完毕，湿哒哒地流着水，等着手冢一举侵入。手冢在不二耳鬓间厮磨，一手托起不二的臀部，让自己的性器顶着不二的后穴摩擦入口；另一手悄然靠近不二的尾巴，在不二未能察觉的时候，一把抓住了不二的尾部。  
敏感的尾巴被人掌握着，让不二整个人几乎弹起来。手冢趁着不二失神之时，往下一压，让性器闯入后穴，一路开疆辟土，直至深处。  
“不，不！手冢，太深了……！！”  
半个月没有人到访的后穴，忽然被人在一瞬间侵入到深处，让不二几乎喘不过气来。后穴被性器堵得满满的，连一分的空余也没有。手冢没等不二适应过来，便托着不二的臀猛力进出。抓住尾部的手，也顺着皮毛的纹理撸动起不二的尾巴。  
不二紧紧抱着手冢，摆动着腰肢。他想从手冢手中抽出自己的尾巴，谁料竟是把自己更深地送入手冢的手中。摆动的腰肢比起拒绝，更像是邀请，让体内的性器肆无忌惮地开始更快更深的抽插。  
手冢搂着不二的要，一面动，一面咬上不二的耳朵。浅棕色的绒毛已经被汗水濡湿，问在嘴里有些咸咸的味道。手冢顺着耳郭亲吻，从耳朵一直问到不二的眼睛，到鼻子，最后封住了那张停不下呻吟的嘴巴。  
被情欲支配的不二已经无法应对，只能被动地承受手冢一波又一波的攻击。缚在肉棒上的铃铛铃铃响个不停，扰乱了不二的思绪，让他只能在这一番猛烈的攻势中沉沦下去。

这一场性事结束，天已经黑透了。不二躺在手冢怀中，想不起自己究竟被翻来覆去，用多少个姿势做了多少遍。  
铃铛已经被手冢摘了下来，丢在了一旁。手冢抚摸着他的头发，间或捏捏他的猫耳。月光下，他俊美得如同神祗。同时经历了一场身心舒畅的性事，让他更添几分慵懒。  
不二累到了极点，耳朵和尾巴已经没有力气收起来了。后穴鼓鼓的，还残留着被插入的感觉。他有些愤愤不平地戳着手冢的胸肌，抱怨道：“以后再也不要在你出差以后诱你了。”  
“后悔了？”  
“后悔死了。”  
手冢不置可否，他捡起了被丢在一边的铃铛，摇了摇：“下次可以买其他的铃铛。”  
一听到这铃铛的声音，不二就想起自己被折腾地要死要活的前事。铃铛没响一声，似乎就能看到自己抱着手冢不知餍足地吞吐着手冢的性器。他脸一红，一把抢过铃铛，丢得远远的。  
“以后不准再买铃铛了！”  
“呵。”

Fin


End file.
